


alone time.

by romantica



Series: solitude. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Banter, Flirting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, its real ùwú hours, partake in suffering obscure ship-itis with me!!!!, with a dash of uwu too ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantica/pseuds/romantica
Summary: alone time isn't alone time if jungwoo isn't alone with his hyung.





	alone time.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jae (johnwoos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwoos/gifts).



> don't be mean! read end notes!  
> enjoy~ ♥

“I guess the moon decided that we stay together a little longer because Ha-Eun sunbaenim said that she ran out of gas.”

 

His phone lit the way as they trotted into the great silent halls. Moonlight panned through yellow stained glass, drenching every detail of the architecture with a hazed golden glow.

 

Johnny looked up from his phone at the lack of response, finding Jungwoo looking at an exhibit’s doorway with a furrowed brow. Jungwoo’s eyes darted back to him and masterfully tucked away the concern in his brow away, but his eyes told the tale of him being caught from start to finish. Johnny gave a lopsided grin and a huff of an empathetic laugh.

 

“Yeah,” He soothed. “Not a big fan of that exhibit either. Don’t think anyone’s a huge fan of marble human limbs sprawled together in the dark, ready to jump out at you to steal your soul and-.”

 

His voice cut off as Jungwoo was already shaking his shoulder and whining for him to stop. The smile on his face hurt his cheeks.

 

_ “This place…”  _

Jungwoo breathed an exasperated sigh, tutting under his breath. The annoyance coming from him was calm and whispery, his pouting rather endearing. 

_ “...It’s so much scarier at night. The moon should've chosen a better time for us to be together again.” _

 

Johnny rose a brow, but of course, Jungwoo only folded his arms and refused to make eye contact.

 

Jungwoo could flirt well, damned anyone who disagree such, but he was terrible at looking him in the eye. Johnny wasn’t stupid when it came to these things, he wasn’t Lucas after all ( sorry bro ). He would ask anyway.

 

“Hmm…” He hid the smile in his voice, locking his phone. The hum echoed, leaving a space in the air as he ‘pondered’.

 

“What does that mean?” He whispered, knowing the shivers incoming to his dongsaeng’s spine.

 

Jungwoo had prepared for this to the other’s dismay, Johnny was cunning by nature, but he didn’t have the wit.  _ “You were the one who came up with the idea that the moon was deciding things, you tell me.” _ He grinned big, biting the inside of his cheek. Johnny chuckled, and Jungwoo giggled underneath him.

 

“God. You’re cute.”

 

Jungwoo held down a choke that erased his giggles. That was.

Really straightforward.

 

Johnny perched a ‘sympathetic’ frown on his face, batting his eyes. Caught ya. “What? Too on the nose for us?”

 

Jungwoo huffed and stepped away from his side, holding up his hands together. _ “I’m not sure what you mean by ‘us’, hyung.” _ Johnny grinned so hard. A double whammy win, and Jungwoo was a flustered sore loser. Guess he’s gonna be even madder.

 

“Oh?”

 

_ “Mhm!” _

 

Johnny was so close to hollering with laughter but kept it contained, laughing now would spoil the moment. He glided back over to the other’s side. “You love draping yourself across my lap like a cat and using ‘hyuuung~’ in every sentence, and you don’t know what we are?” He held a ‘pained’ hand to his heart and punctuated it with a sigh.

 

_ “That was one-time h-hyu… And I was tipsy!” _

 

Johnny exploded into clap filled laughter, it probably made the ghosts here get spooked.

 

“Your tipsiness revealed what you really felt, and ever since then you couldn't help but keep getting us alone together.” He tilted his head. “Right or wrong?”

 

He eyed Jungwoo with a cattish smile in the darkness even as he looked away in disbelief. He wasn’t going to take no answer for an answer this time, he made sure of so when he leaned in closer to hover near his neck and ear.

 

“Jungwoo~” Seeing his shoulders shake and his hands protectively raise up under his chin was so freaking cute. “You didn't think I could flirt back, did you~?”

 

_ “Hyung…” _ Jungwoo warned lowly as he turned his profile to him, making the other laugh.

 

“Alright alright, I’ll stop teasing you.”

 

The silence in the air made any small noise grow into an echo. How they both simultaneously got left behind by the rest of the group and bypassed the closing time security was a funny story; They were both extremely deep in conversation and giggles when they looked up, and everything went dark and dead silent. It was so bizarre, they just had to laugh about it even more with one another. They were headed to the emergency exit but wordlessly agreed that they take the one across the museum rather than the nearest one near the exhibit they were in.

 

_ “You were first really flustered when I began talking to you.”  _ Jungwoo spoke up into the darkness, watching the red light of an emergency exit go and come as they walked past. A quietness stayed in the air as the other nodded.

 

“I was.” Johnny hummed. “You are pretty charming. I knew you were a romanticist, but it was the first time you ever had done that to me…” Jungwoo had to bite his lip to stop the smile from coming on as Johnny continued. “...At least, without the cameras rolling. I wasn’t prepared more so.”

 

_ “That means I like you.” _ Warmly confessed Jungwoo, tilting his head. Johnny soaked in his voice; He liked the way that sounded far too much.

 

Johnny’s eyes lingered on his lips before they trailed up once more. “And if you flirt on camera, that means you don’t?”

 

Jungwoo giggled, shaking his head.  _ “It’s not like that. To be cuddly and innocent to drive our czennies wild,-“ _

 

“To make them uwu.”

 

_ “Uwu?” _

 

“It’s nothing.” Johnny snickered.

 

_ “-that’s my role and it's not hard to do. Doesn’t mean I feel this way or that about them since it’s my job. I don’t have any romantic feelings for the others, them having feelings for me, however, is another case~” _

 

Johnny chuckled for the millionth time that night, shaking his head. “You are way too devious for your own good.”

 

Without skipping a beat, Jungwoo shot him a masterful look of naivety, batting his lashes and tilting his head.  _ “What do you mean?” _

 

“Hahahaha!” Johnny pointed in his laughter. “You’re evil!”

 

Johnny’s elated accusation made Jungwoo giggle along.

 

They fell back into comfortable silence, but it didn’t last long. The need to banter was too great to deny, faux pas be damned.

 

“So you do like me. When are you going to do skinship with me on camera then?” Asked Johnny.

 

In the darkness, one could still see Jungwoo puff a cheek. _ “I didn’t say… Well, maybe I did.” _

 

“That much is obvious already, Snoopy.”

 

Heat gathered on his cheeks.  _ “I’m still looking into you.” _

 

“And do you like what you’re seeing?”

 

Jungwoo’s fingers played with the hem of his collar, looking down at his feet as he swayed his head. The little things he did was so attractive, Johnny couldn’t resist the chance of dreamily staring.

 

_ “If I didn’t, did you think I would have come on so strong?” _

 

Johnny groaned immediately at the memories, a hand cupping an eye as Jungwoo snorted. He began complaining, a floodgate that was left unbroken… Until now.

 

“Look, Woo… I know we’ve just become a thing, but what even WAS that? You really are evil you know?” Jungwoo started to laugh even harder as Johnny continued in despair. “It’s not good to think such a way about someone you only knew platonically, and here you were, wearing… Ugh! So you did do that on purpose! I knew it! I wasn’t clever enough to know it yet but now I do! Aissh, Jungwoo!”

 

Jungwoo had to hold his stomach, teary-eyed from gasping for air.

 

_ “I-I can’t believe I… Got you so riled up!” _

 

“You got me through the roof! I had to take a cold shower every night! Then I would dream about you and then wake up hard and I couldn’t do a single thing about it! You were taking over my thoughts, my dreams, and my own dick!”

 

Jungwoo squeaked breathlessly over and over, his face red and leaning on a wall. _ “Haha! I w-was wondering… How it turned out!” _

 

“Yeah yeah, ha-ha, Johnny sees some well-fitting outfits on someone he’s attracted to and he rolls over, laugh it up. You just don’t see yourself.” Jungwoo was beginning to calm down when Johnny bit his lip.

 

“You’re really cute and beautiful Woo, but you can be… Sexy.”

 

The way he said that sent ripples through his body. The constant jump between sweet Johnny and something much more libertine would make an amateur's head spin. Luckily, Jungwoo was no amateur of the sort.  _ “You’re a pervert…”  _ Jungwoo held himself in his arms, hiding the smile in his eyes.

 

“I-I’m a- I’m a pervert?” Johnny gaped, swallowing before wiping away at his lips. Got 'em. “You parade around in fishnets and tight clothes just to seduce your hyung and I’m the pervert?”

 

_ “No one else has a problem with my fashion choice but you, because you’re depraved~”  _ Jungwoo teased, milking the humor and the look on the other's face. _ “Calling me sexy and talking about how I affect your private parts. This isn’t appropriate behavior, hyuuung~” _

 

Johnny let out a defeated laugh, raising his head. “You don’t know half of it. You keep provoking me, watch what happens.” Was he threatening him?

 

Jungwoo grinned up at him, ignoring any shivers. _ “Don’t say that, you’re also not aware of what I’m capable of.” _

 

“Heh. Let’s see you prove it then.”

 

Johnny backed Jungwoo up onto the wall, hands resting at either side of his head. Jungwoo watched as his hyung ghosted closer, giving him a heated, expectant gaze. Johnny’s eyes were had a dangerous narrowed slant, face and front darkened by a shadow. His eyes, a usual sunny brown, were now darker than the corners of the museum. Jungwoo, however, glowed in the illumination. His skin was alight, lips glossy as he wet them for scandalous activities to come. His eyes kept twinkling.

 

Jungwoo immediately rested his hands on those broad hulking shoulders trapping him in, a willing prisoner. Their noses kissed, tickles of each others hair on their foreheads. Johnny hesitated, looking up from his lips to his eyes.

 

Jungwoo hates to be kept waiting, huffing before both of his hands snatched at his collar, ready to tug him into his lips. That’s when Johnny’s phone rang and made him jump, but made Jungwoo deflate with a sigh. He broke a hand away to dig in his pocket, leaning sideways onto his forearm as he answered. “Ha-Eun sunbaenim.” A pause. He glanced down at the disgruntled Jungwoo nuzzled into his side. “You’re outside?” Jungwoo’s pout furthered into a frown and Johnny leaned down to rest his cheek on his head. “Alright, we’ll be there in a second. Bye.”

 

He ended the call and was barely able to put his phone away because he was attacked by a very dependent Snoopy expecting his kiss. Jungwoo snatched him back into position and slammed his lips onto the other’s, sighing in relief. They were so warm, so lovely, a little worn… Worn?

 

Jungwoo’s eyes fluttered open, jolting. Johnny was shaking with laughter. He had his hand splayed over where his lips were and were watching his dongsaeng stealing his first ‘kiss’ with uncontained amusement.

 

_ “Eh?” _

 

“You! Are so cute!” Johnny laughed, retreating to ruffle his hair.

 

_ “Why no kiss?” _ He was so disoriented he couldn’t be mad.

 

“Well…” He gave a sigh, rubbing his neck as he bit back a smile. “I want to take you on a date first and have a better mood for a relationship initiation there.”

 

Jungwoo didn’t emote as his blush reached his own ears. Johnny chuckled.

 

“What, are you mad at me?”

 

Jungwoo nodded, crossing his arms.

 

“Do you want me to make it better?”

 

Jungwoo nodded harder this time.

 

“Alright.” Johnny surrendered, dipping down before manhandling Jungwoo’s lithe body.  _ “W-What are you? W-Wait…! I changed my mind, H-Ha-Eun sunbae-...” _

 

His hushed squeaking faded when he noticed Johnny was trying to give him a piggyback ride. “Hold on tight.” Johnny heaved him up higher and began to walk towards the emergency exit. Using one hand, he opened the door and lead them out into the inky night of the city, a gust of summer air fluttered the hair away from their foreheads. They were greeted by cicadas past their bedtime and the twinkling of building lights and stars. “Though it is pretty funny…” He shifted his hands underneath Jungwoo’s knees. “I thought you had more walk to your talk earlier, Kim-Jung-Woo.”

 

Jungwoo couldn’t be mad, not when he nuzzled his face into a comfortable spot in Johnny’s neck. Against his temple was the softness of the wide smirk pressed onto Johnny’s lips.

  
  


/ /  눈 눈이 와요

눈 눈이 와요

눈이 와요

눈이 와요  ; .

  
  


_ “Were you really going to get freaky with me in a closed museum?” _

 

Jungwoo was faux glaring, a wide grin on his lips as he quirked a brow. Of course, there was a muffled snicker over the line.

 

“Freaky? Get freaky? Nice choice of words.”

 

_ “I asked you a question, hyung…” _ Jungwoo rolled onto his side to bury himself deeper into his thick comforters, snatching an Apeach into his grasp.

 

“Mmm…”

 

_ “Mmm?” _

 

“No. Although the thought is nice, it wouldn’t be special.”

 

_ “You love to taunt me~” _

 

“You do too~” Johnny accused. “Seeing the way you were rubbing yourself all over me, I’m surprised the idea of ‘getting freaky’ in a closed museum wasn’t your thing at all. Took a lot for me to pull away.”

 

Jungwoo couldn’t help the smile. He rolled onto his stomach, crushing his plushie under his chin.

 

_ “Well… I didn’t say that.” _

 

“Oh?”

 

_ “I told you. I'm not as innocent as you think.” _

 

“You weren’t opposed to it at all, huh?”

 

Jungwoo gave the other a long silence.

 

“Hello?”

 

_ “No... I wasn’t.” _ He purred into the phone, letting it sit like he knew it would.

 

Jungwoo scoffed as the other end was filled with an attractive, rumbling laugh instead of stunned silence.

 

“You’re a pervert just like me. You even flaunt it.”

 

Jungwoo rolled his eyes. _ “Oh stop~ -But as you said, it wouldn’t be special. I want it to be special as much as I… Want it.” _

 

“You want it?” Johnny purred back this time.

 

_ “Don’t try to use that sexy tone with me. That’s my thing.” _

 

Johnny didn’t relent, however, his smile showing through the phone as his voice lowered.

 

_ “I want you bad.” _

 

Damn.

That got him.

 

Jungwoo cleared his throat, mind flurrying as he crossed his legs tight. As much as a tiny piece of pride hated to admit it, he might’ve met his match.

 

_ “How does Friday sound?” _ Did he really have to keep sounding so good? He could stop now.

 

_ “S-Sure.” _

 

“Mmm. I think I have a good date idea.”

 

_ “What is it, hyung?” _

 

_ “A secret, that’s what it is.” _

 

Jungwoo rolled his eyes and huffed in good nature, his smile almost hindering his pronunciation.  _ “Romanticists, I swear.” _

 

The sound of Johnny’s chuckle sounded better in person, but he loved it anyway. Made him smile himself despite his racing heart.

 

“Matter of fact, it’s such a great idea, I need to rest up to congratulate myself on how good of an idea it is.”

 

And there goes his mood. He had to bite back a huge sigh of disappointment, but he couldn’t help that a droplet of it slipped into his voice. _ “I wish you didn’t have a shoot tomorrow.” _

 

“Aww, you’ll miss me?”

 

_ “Maybe…”  _ He sure will. _ “Well. Goodnight then.” _

 

“Night, cutie. I wish I was there with you.”

 

_ “Same. I like you.” _

 

Johnny cackled shortly before cooing to him just the way he loved it.  _ “I like you too.” _ He chuckled into his throat, admiring how pouty Jungwoo could be.  _ “Heh. Bye.” _

 

_ “Bye-bye… Hyung.” _

 

The sound of the phone call ending slam dunked his heart into his stomach. The silence that rung in his mind deafening and long.  _ “This can’t be healthy…” _ Jungwoo whispered as he flopped into his back. His head turned, choosing to look at Johnny’s photo ID. He gazed into it for longer than time, his room unraveling around him. When something soft touched his head, a piece of his hair falling into his face, he woke from his daze. Jungwoo simply gave a sigh and locked his phone, before letting his eyes roll shut with a miserable groan.

 

He was lovesick. Alone time wasn’t alone time if he wasn’t alone with Seo.

 

/ /  창 밖에도 눈이 와요

어제 우리 말한 대로

차를 한 잔 내려드릴게요  ; .

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall! thanks for reading, i appreciate ya!  
> this isn't my first FIRST fic, but my first nct fic... im a pretty flexible multi shipper, so this def wont be my last obscure pairing lol~
> 
> thanks johnwoos for the inspo [sorry it took so long ahsdj]!
> 
> this fic [and johnwoo ship!] was also inspired by this vlive that i love sm:  
> https://www.vlive.tv/video/58456  
> the johnwoo was reallll cute there ♥
> 
> im planning to write how their crushes blossomed, their date, and eventually the spicy bits that they're both looking forward too. im having alot of fun writing so staaayy tuneeed~ c;


End file.
